When A Flower Blooms
by teabags
Summary: After a traumatizing situation, Tachibana Makoto is somewhat settled and happier living in Tokyo. This is what she wanted, to be alone, away from everyone for good. It wasn't their fault, it was never anyone else's fault. Everything is fine until she meets someone who hits too close to home..


Even though Haruka remained impassive as ever Makoto could still see that forlorn look carried in his eyes. Plain as day, sure he may be acting like Haru but Haruka wasn't being, well, Haru. She could read him, just like always and he wasn't okay. Hell, she wasn't okay.

"Haru, it's not as if we're never going to see each other again.. You know I'll be back to see you and my family on breaks." She tried giving the situation a lighter appeal by smiling, it didn't work and Haruka shifted his gaze from her. "I'm not leaving you because I want to, the school has the course I want to take and-"

"But you're still leaving, that doesn't change anything." He muttered, the bitterness in his voice almost made her wince.

"That's not fair.. Haru.. I have my own life to live.. Y-You could still.. What about looking at something you like, available in Tokyo? They have so many opportunities, Haru-chan you're so clever! I bet you could get into a school really easily, probably easier than me.. I always looked up to you."

She watched the way his eyes narrowed.

"What do you say?"

"I'm not going to Tokyo."

Makoto sighed. Goodness, she was at her wits ends here.

"I'm trying.. Haru.. I really am.. I don't know what else to say.. Please, just have a think about it? There is still time-"

But just then he snapped, Haruka never snapped.

"I don't want to go to Tokyo! I don't need a dream, what don't you understand about that?!"

Flinching from Haruka's sudden outburst Makoto could never remember a time where she had been scared of her best friend. There were so many happy moments so anything sour was out of the question.

He seemed to notice Makoto's discomfort and the small gap between them she'd made.

"Okay Haru," She began quietly, voice calm. "If that's your choice, then I respect it but what ever road you take.. I'll support you."

Haruka couldn't believe she actually had a smile on her voice, although her voice was raspy as if she were bound to start crying but it was a broken smile. Nothing genuine that he was used to seeing on a daily basis.

Makoto didn't say anything else nor did she give him a second look, Haruka observed her and she was heading towards the door. This was it, this was the end.

She was leaving him.

"No" He hissed however Makoto never heard him but she did take notice of the hurried steps behind her.

He was never violent, that wasn't in his nature and especially to Makoto. If anyone Haruka had a bad word to say about was probably Rin from time to time or Nagisa for being too loud.

Makoto slowly shifted from him. She wasn't afraid of Haru, not up until now. It was strange really how he latched on to her forearm and dragged her backwards, roughly so that there was an imprint left on her skin. Makoto felt that, it tingled under her flesh and it hurt.

"H-Haru?!"

Haruka clenched her arm even tighter, no doubt it was going to leave some bruising but Makoto didn't bat his hand away from herself. "No"

"What? Haru why are you-" God it was starting to really ache. "Ah.. Haru that hurts.. Let go-"

What was he supposed to say now? Whatever he had it wasn't going to stop her from leaving, no matter how hard he tried. He had to get through to her that he just wanted Makoto to stay, it didn't make any sense, okay Makoto had plans but there were schools in Iwatobi or not so far where she could go to. Haruka didn't want to picture her making new friends, taking care of someone else other than him or even.. The worst.. Dating someone.

He unconsciously shook his head since his thoughts were becoming horrid and overbearing. "Don't"

"Haru.." There's still defiance to her words. "I have to"

"You don't," It was such a selfish request, Haruka knew it was the worst thing he had ever demanded off the girl but he couldn't part from her. "Stay.. Just stay."

Now Makoto was getting annoyed. She tried twisted and pulling out of his grip, eventually she managed to pry him off when he didn't even try to put up a fight.

"No Haru, we have to go separate ways in order to grow as people.. I know it's scary.. Haru.. I love you," Haruka's eyes widened at their fullest, did she really say what she thought he said? "I love you too much, you see? That's the problem and I don't want to hold you back from finding a future and if you.. Care enough about me then you'd do the same."

There was nothing wrong with that. He didn't see why they needed to separate, things were fine already.

Makoto began walking off again leaving Haruka shaking, brewing and bubbling all in one go.

Then he just lost it completely.

Haruka lunged at her before she could open the door while this time he had her by the stomach and pulled her down to floor. She grimaced at such force, the contrast between her and Haruka's strength from throughout the years reminded her that Haruka was no longer that little boy she followed after in the playground. Now instead he was hitting the stage of becoming a fully grown man.

As he straddled her from behind, pushing Makoto against the floor boards but even from her kicking and struggling he still managed to grab his school tie that lounged there on the end of the bed then used it to bind her wrists together.

"What are you doing? H-Haru?!"

Trust her to start panicking, he didn't want to scare her, all Haruka's intentions were was to show her just how much he loved her.

"I need you, Makoto." He muttered. "You can't go.."

His voice sounded null, void for someone who lacked many emotion even down to their own vocal box. Makoto shuffled around some more on her front, being held down like this was horribly uncomfortable but the worst part came when Haruka scooted her long hair out the way so he was able to start peppering kisses down her neck. Her brow furrowed at his actions, this wasn't right, if Haruka liked her enough to want to do these things then why was he restraining her like some rabid animal.

"Haru.. Don't.." It felt weird, to have your childhood friend do this to you. Haruka's hands rubbing up and down her arms, only gently this time, nothing rough. Not yet.

"Please stop.."

He didn't listen, Haruka was too far into this sick little pursuit he had going on. Makoto shuddered under his hot breath and those raspy pants, she was certain the inside of her cheek was bleeding at the way she had been nervously chewing it.

"Promise you won't leave, if you say it then I'll stop." He said firmly.

They both knew if she did say what he so wanted to hear, it'd only be a lie. Makoto couldn't lie, not to Haruka.

Miserably shaking her head, Makoto's eyes welled up again and when she tried to say something all that came out was a small squeak. She couldn't hide the way her lips quaver either due to her bound hands. Haruka's expression was just as sad and the silence was becoming quite suffocating between them.

"I.. I can't."

This time he started kissing at her neck again, immediately rushing in causing Makoto to welp at the new weight on top of her. Haruka was heavy, she never thought he would be so hefty for his size.

"Then.. I can't let you go."

"Haru! S-Stoppit!"

Haruka took hold of her chin, turning her head round to face him in a strong grasp keeping her face from moving. Not that Makoto could force her way out of his grip in the first place. She tried avoiding eye contact with Haruka but as his face closed in, she had no choice but to look at him.

A shiver went down her spine.

Makoto tried hiding any concern from his voice but it failed, she uttered out. "H-Haru?"

Haruka remained silent as he got closer to her lips. Makoto eyes widened when she realized his real intentions. Again she tried going against Haruka but only this time, he ground his hips behind her under his control. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Not like this.. Haru.." Makoto couldn't believe their first kiss was going to be like this. After all the years they've spent together, at one another's side. She was being forced into it against her will.

Their noses were touching.

"Stop."

Makoto felt Haruka's breath on her lips.

"H-Haru.. If you continue.. Then.. I'll-"

"Scream?" He said plain as day. "Nobody will hear you, scream loud as you want."

Haruka never thought there would ever be a moment when he would witness such a hateful expression from Makoto like he was now.

"I'll leave.. I really will.."

He stopped for a brief moment, until he stated. "That's fine with me, I don't care anymore."

"W-Wha-"

Haruka connected their lips.

He plunged his tongue into Makoto's mouth and deepened their kiss. Makoto's eyes widened in disgust as she tried moving away from him to discourage him. This had the opposite effect, she heard Haruka moan in her mouth and her former friend wasn't going to give up.

Loosening his grip on Makoto's face, he moved his hands to her waist. A jolt of pleasure went through him, he wanted Makoto to grow comfortable in their kiss as he caressed her hips. Goodness, how Makoto had grown. Haruka wasn't blind, he had seen her naked before today and they had shared baths together in nursery. It wasn't anything new, although this was exciting and thrilling. She had a good body, thanks to swimming, her physique was in good shape. Unlike most girls at their school, Makoto 'bloomed' better in both the top and bottom department. Sometimes it got the boys staring, Haruka saw them but they all knew who she belonged to and they all knew Makoto had her eye on someone else, him.

Haruka was a pretty lucky guy.

Makoto was running out of air and she couldn't take this slobbering kiss anymore. She wanted to lash out and bite Haruka, but she couldn't harm him. But if she did, then Haruka could do whatever he wanted with her and no one would know about it.

Nobody was home or around, nearly the whole neighborhood was at the festival and her phone was at home in her bag.

God knows what Haruka thought he was gaining by doing this. He was so cruel. So unbearably cruel.

Makoto was going to learn the consequences of ignoring his wishes. She was going to learn that no one else in this world would love her more than him.

No one.

Nothing will separate them after their joining. Nothing.

A new-found dark intention was shown in those blue eyes that Makoto was certain someone replaced her, lovely beautiful Haruka. But inside her heart, for some strange reason Makoto wondered if she had ever known Haruka at all.

This newly revealed dark side terrified her to the core of her soul.

There in only the moonlight that shone into his bedroom, with the long shadows stretched against his wall and all the wet sounded kisses filling the air. Haruka was certainly dragging it out, relishing his Makoto by touching each and every inch of her. Exploring parts he hadn't felt in years and others he had never touched.

Shoveling a hand down the front of her summer dress would most likely be frowned upon in public. Still, Makoto was his Makoto, that didn't matter. He kind of liked the way she whimpered at the toying with her nipple, it was quite cute.

Makoto didn't have to squirm away and be so shy like that. They were best friends, it was okay.

"Stop.. N-Not there..Please," Haruka's hand seemed to enjoy cupping her tit so playfully, so he was this kind of person. Makoto didn't really care whether Haruka was into dirty magazines or whatever, that was his business, but the real deal was horrendous. It should be loving with a tender feeling, not horrible with a dirty aftermath.

It wasn't that he didn't listen, Haruka listened to every word she was saying and he chose to blatantly ignore her.

Just then she felt another hand on her other breast.

"Soft, Makoto's always so soft." She heard him murmur, he sounded happy yet it made her skin crawl.

While his thumbs were circling the outskirts of her nipples, Makoto let out a shaky sigh, wishing that this would be over soon. It didn't seem like it, not when Haruka removed his hands from the inside of her bra and instead trailed them along her back, giving her hips a light squeeze until he went lower.

"Haru.." Nervously Makoto swallowed. "What are you..What.."

He didn't think, didn't say anything as he gradually began slipping off Makoto's knickers. Realizing what was coming next, terrified Makoto began wafting around. No way, just no way.

"H-Haru leave those alone! D-Don't do this!"

Makoto's face may have been on fire but that didn't stop her from turning her head, only to catch that sickening glimpse of him smirking. He didn't want her seeing, so he got her by the back of the hair and smothered her face back into the flooring.

The reality was that Haruka couldn't bare to face her.

He had her underwear off easily, discarding them elsewhere and once they were gone, Haruka yanked Makoto's hips forcefully into his own. As quiet as he may look, Haruka knew what people did. He understood sex, how it worked but he'd never had it before now. Makoto certainly hadn't and just to check, he was going to find out.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Just because he could, Haruka dragged off that beautiful white lace dress she got the other weekend in town with Gou. It was such a nuisance, always in the way there. If they were going to do this, he wanted her fully and bare to see.

Makoto flinched at the sound of his belt unbuckling and zipper, she hung her head in shame when the cursed sound ended.

"But.. Haru-chan, would it really be okay?"

"If you want to join, then join."

Makoto pouted at her best friend.

"Kisumi-kun really wants me to join the basket ball team.. But.. Nevermind."

"What is it?" Haruka asked, some slight concern added to his tone.

"Without you.. It really is meaningless.. I want to stay by your side forever!"

Blue eyes were at their widest for a second until they faltered back into his default expression. "You say weird things, Makoto."

All Makoto did was laugh.

This position he had her in, hurt and her back was beginning to ache. She cried when he parted her thighs, though she did try preventing it the pry but in the end he had her just how he wanted.

Haruka was her best friend. The one she loved most, her other half. So why?

This had to be an ugly nightmare, if so then Makoto wished she would wake up.

I-it hurts, Haru-chan…"

Haru looked at Makoto's little scraped knee on the playground, the wheels turning in his little 6 year old head. He quickly pulled out the band-aid he had gotten from the teacher, Makoto refusing any aid besides that of Haruka's. He slowly put the band-aid on her skin, leaving a small kiss.

"Does it feel better?"

"Thank you, Haru-chan…"

"I told you, leave off the -chan!"

Just as the cold air met his hardening length, Haruka didn't wait around and seconds later all Makoto could feel was a vile plunge inside of her. He un-did her bra, allowing it to motionlessly drop to the ground since it was strapless. The room felt somewhat colder, especially around her nipples but the bitterness didn't linger though, for two warm hands instantly brought the heat back to them. Stroking and teasing her soft buds just before giving them a devilish tug.

Makoto couldn't do much to stop herself from craving more friction and automatically bucked her hips slightly from the gesture.

Her stomach muscles buckled, and their breathing became uneven. Haruka's hips were mercilessly thrusting forward without any intention of ever stopping. Makoto's delicious, tight heat was driving him insane, he would go at this forever if he could. Driving his entire length and then out, her spasming walls were so inviting yet Makoto just wasn't.

While rough palms clutched on her hips, her friend pounding away, the pain was far beyond she could ever imagine. Not as much physically, but emotionally, Makoto's heart was broken.

"Haru-chan…" Makoto whimpered into Haruka's small shoulder, holding his hand tightly while watching the people mourn at the harbor for the lost fishermen. They were just 5.

"It's okay, Makoto…"

"The ocean's a scary place, Haru-chan…" Makoto cried, burying her face into his shirt.

She was done with the crying, tired of begging and pleading for her release while Haruka was close to his own. The slapping off flesh followed by the hitting of his balls against her was enough to make her vomit. Makoto wasn't sure how she hadn't been sick yet. The situation was more than enough to make her to.

"Tight.." He breathed as he pulled out before just as quickly slamming himself back in. "Damn, you're so tight Makoto." He remained fiercely penetrating her, all fight worn out of Makoto and he was glad because this was just too good.

Eventually he came to his breaking point, Makoto too, but she wasn't willing on giving him the satisfaction of moaning out. It wasn't something to enjoy, this wasn't sex or love. Haruka certainly missed the meaning there.

Once she was filled and milky ribbons were dribbled down the backs of her luscious thighs, Haruka collapsed on top of her with a tired grunt. Their sweaty bodies trembled against one another under the cool oozing dampness. Makoto felt nothing really, just sticky and wet.

In the corner of her eyes, two little beads bloomed and then suddenly the tears ran down her cheeks right into the crease of her lips. She had never felt so disgusting, so humiliated and used in her entire being. There were no words.

And so, he untied her and although it felt good to be released, Makoto's wrists were throbbing like crazy.

Haruka curled his arms around her frame but once he did she stiffened and stayed like that.

"I had to show you," He whispered into her ear causing her shoulder to jolt a tad from its tickle. "You need me and I need you, why change that? Makoto, I love you with all my heart."

Haruka, why now?

He pressed one more kiss upon her damp cheek then buries his face into her neck and secures his hold around her.

So he wanted her to stay.

"I don't need to find a new dream Makoto, you were always my dream and always will be."

It was a shame she was going to shatter his illusion.

"I'm.." Her voice sounded so frail, she couldn't believe that her own voice could sound so alien and she was certain Haruka noticed that too. "I'm going to Tokyo."

She could tell he was angry without even looking.

"Makoto," He warned.

"I'm going.. to Tokyo.. Without you.. Haru.. I'm going there and I'm.. Never coming back."

With Haruka going numb it was easy for Makoto to break away from his embrace and finally have the strength to sit up properly. She could feel his seed dripping out of her when she sat on her rear, Makoto grimaced at the sensation.

She heard him sit up as well, he shuffled around until the girl witnessed her dress and then her knickers thrown at the back of her head.

"Get out."

Makoto didn't wait around to be told twice, she had never gotten changed so quickly in her life and as she did Haruka watched her. Hating her, hating how she was leaving him and never returning to Iwatobi again, because of him.

Haruka didn't stop her this time, thankfully, if he had done then Makoto would have only broke down. Instead she waited until she was half way down the steps from the Nanase house, but on the way down she wasn't thinking properly from such a light head and her sandal skidded causing her to slip on her side. Makoto didn't bother getting up, she cried her heart out and cried even more when she got home to an empty house.

Her knees were cut and bloody, that didn't matter right now, trying to flush her soiled knickers down the toilet mattered but when they didn't, she grabbed them out and flung them into the waste bin. What mattered was turning the shower up to a scolding temperate and stepping into it, considering it burnt like hell, the water didn't hurt that much compared to the hell she had just endured.

Makoto was glad her family weren't home. Just seeing the twins, her mother and father. Imagine what they would think if they knew the truth? Their eldest, clever, beautiful daughter was violated by her childhood best friend and the quiet, lovely boy they had known so well.

She was right about being sick, Makoto's vomit mingle in with the flowing water but was away down the drain in seconds. Unable to even stand upright, Makoto somehow made it into her room, naked and without even drying herself she got into bed and wrapped herself in the sheets.

Even her bed smelt like Haruka, not to long ago he had stayed and they were used to sharing a bed when one was too tired to get out the spare futon. Nothing ever happened, usually they had their backs to each other, but nothing like tonight.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Makoto mentally cursed at herself for not changing them but most of all she just desperately wanted to remove what had happened out of her head. It kept playing, playing and playing for hours. Even when her family arrived home, she could hear them all and the sound of her parents scolding the twins for being too loud. But once the house was quiet and they had gone to bed, the memories from tonight still crept up on her.

No sleep arrived for Makoto, it just didn't happen and in the end she sat up, still burrowed in the bed sheets only to wait for the sun coming up. She had a balcony which she could stand out on but Makoto wasn't sure if Haruka was awake and whether he was watching her. Makoto knew anyone could see her balcony from Haruka's room. For the first time ever, she wished to the gods that they didn't live right next to each other. He was so, so close even though he wasn't in the same room with her.

This was the end of their friendship, it was final and they both knew it.

Makoto, exhausted, sad and sore leaned her head back against the wall, the sky was becoming lighter and its pretty pink hue felt incredibly welcoming in a strange way. It made her feel warm and safe.

Not long after, sleep came and sweetly took her away.

Last night she prayed things would be better in the morning, it was already morning and nothing felt any different.


End file.
